Vidas Cruzadas
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Una tragedia marcó las vidas de Ranma y Nabiki. El tiempo ha transcurrido, y todo indica que es hora de cerrar las heridas y darse una oportunidad para sanar ¿Serán capaces de dejar atrás el pasado y mirar en el alma del otro?
1. Capítulo 1

**Presentación**

_¡Hola!  
><em>_Sé que no tengo vergüenza; porque tengo muy abandonadas las series de esta cuenta. He intentado actualizar, editar y todo eso; pero cada vez que las leo se me ocurren nuevas cosas y total que no consigo terminar ni un sólo capítulo decentemente.  
><em>_En fin, el caso es que ayer las musas se pasaron a visitarme y salió esta pequeña historia. Hace años que no escribo sobre Ranma; así que quizás todo esté OCC. Como siempre, la cosa es más drama y romance que aventura. Mucha seriedad, lo reconozco; sin embargo poco puedo hacer: así salió.  
><em>_Gracias por leer. ¡Saludos a todos!_

_xxxxx  
><em>**Vidas Cruzadas  
><strong>_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

El puente camino del consultorio del Dr. Tofú estaba igual que siempre. Bajo él, la corriente de uno de los canales de Nerima fluía lentamente. No era temporada de lluvias, así que el canal lucía sólo medianamente lleno, y el agua que contenía no era tan cristalina como antaño.

Nada era como antaño.

Ranma se detuvo, inseguro de hacia adónde ir. No se trataba de que no conociera el rumbo, por supuesto; sino que en realidad dudaba cuál camino tomar hacia el dojo Tendo.

¿El Nekohanten? Ese lugar no estaba permitido para él, no desde que Muo Tsu asumiera el mando y ambos llegaran a un acuerdo honorable ¿U-chan's? Mala idea, después de todo, Ukyo lo detestaba y con bases ¿Furinkan? En absoluto, en especial cuando se trataba ni más ni menos que del sagrado territorio de Kodachi. La última vez que se cruzaran por casualidad, ambos habían acabado discutiendo por horas respecto a cierta asignación para Eijiro. Al pensar en la gimnasta sonrió, sin poder evitar que una mueca de diversión se dibujara en su rostro, habitualmente sombrío. Contemplar a Kodachi fungiendo como directora siempre le causaba gracia; tal vez no estaría mal pasarse por la que antaño fuera su escuela.

La heredera Kuno había asumido su labor tan en serio que Furinkan era considerado ahora una institución de excelencia en el distrito. Aunque Kodachi continuaba siendo extravagante; eso que ni qué. La gimnasta había cambiado los listones y las acrobacias por el kendo y el arpa en una suerte de homenaje póstumo a los dos hombres de su familia; a saber el mismísimo director Kuno, su padre y Tatewaki, su hermano mayor.

Ranma miró por un momento hacia el cielo, donde las nubes grises se desplazaban con lentitud. Eran más de las cuatro y pronto las mensajeras de la lluvia se teñirían con los colores del ocaso. Pensar en Tatewaki siempre lo descolocaba, provocándole una extraña emoción parecida a la tristeza. A pesar de sus locuras, el heredero Kuno y él habían compartido algunas aventuras memorables, y su partida inesperada e injusta aún le dolía; aunque no tanto como a Nabiki, por supuesto.

Ranma pensó en la mujer que casi se había convertido en su cuñada. Con Kasumi en su nuevo hogar, y ocupada con su propia familia, Nabiki había sido quien acabara por asumir la gestión del dojo y la casa; más por deferencia hacia la memoria de Akane, que porque las artes marciales en verdad le interesaran. Sin embargo, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando, para asombro de propios y extraños, eso había cambiado y, bajo la tutela de su prometido y de Soun, su padre, Nabiki se había transformado en una excelente kendoísta, con una pasión genuina y una habilidad fuera de serie que, incluso en el presente, la hacían destacarse entre los instructores de esa región del país.

Ranma contempló el agua corriendo bajo sus pies, sin poder evitar que la tristeza y melancolía con las que había aprendido a vivir después de Jusenkyo, lo dominaran.

¿Cómo diantre su vida se había desmoronado en un segundo? Lo cierto era que a esa simple pregunta jamás obtendría una respuesta satisfactoria y sabía, por seguro, que esa misma cuestión atormentaba también, después de tantos años, a Nabiki.

Con un futuro promisorio esperando por ellos, Nabiki y Tatewaki se habían comprometido mientras cursaban sus estudios universitarios. El kendo los había unido como ninguna otra cosa antes y, paradójicamente, había sido el kendo también el que, de una manera indirecta, los había separado definitivamente.

¿Quién podía imaginar que la prisa de Tatewaki por llegar a tiempo a un importante torneo en el que participaba su prometida culminaría en desastre?

A pesar de que habían transcurrido casi diez años, Ranma recordaba aquel doloroso episodio como si hubiese ocurrido la semana anterior.

─"Tatewaki detestaba conducir, tú lo sabes" ─había dicho una Nabiki temblorosa y ausente como jamás la viera, cuando acudiera a recibirlo durante el funeral─. "A Tsuyako" ─dijo, refiriéndose al chofer habitual de su prometido─, "lo llamaron por una emergencia familiar y tuvo que ausentarse de improviso".

Esa tarde y la noche que siguieron, por toda respuesta a sus palabras plagadas de desesperación no revelada, Ranma sólo había podido abrazarla, tal y como ella lo había hecho a su regreso de Jusenkyo, rumiando en silencio un sufrimiento que, bien sabía, no disminuiría con el tiempo.

Sí, Nabiki y él compartían un dolor muy parecido: la desdicha de haber perdido a la persona con la cual deseaban pasar el resto de sus vidas. Aunque Nabiki a diferencia de él, por lo menos había tenido la alegría de ver correspondido su amor y, en el colmo de la fortuna, el destino le había otorgado la bendición de Eijiro, quien se había convertido en la fuerza que la ayudara a superar la tragedia y determinar un nuevo rumbo para su vida.

Gracias a afortunadas circunstacias, para las fechas en que la existencia de Tatewaki se apagara debido a ese accidente, meses antes del día fijado para la ceremonia nupcial, Nabiki se había descubierto esperando un hijo del hombre al que amaba y eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, la había ayudado a sobrellevar la terrible pérdida, siendo ese el momento a partir del cual, pese a los interminables cacareos de Soun, Genma y Nodoka, Nabiki tomó resoluciones drásticas para impedir que la vida de su hijo se viera alterada por intereses ajenos que sólo estaban fundados en el egoísmo.

Ranma volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, buscando una vez más, sin esperanza de encontrarla, esa esquiva respuesta a su propio tormento. A un drama existencial que, pese al tiempo transcurrido, parecía insistir en volverse actual.

Si tan sólo él y Akane hubieran sido ya un poco adultos; si no hubieran sido tan orgullosos, testarudos y necios...

Ranma se llevó las manos al rostro, frotándolo con fuerza, como si con eso pudiera ahuyentar los recuerdos más dolorosos y preciados de su vida. Tiempo atrás, al dejar Nerima para unirse al ejército, había resuelto con su habitual determinación jamás pensar en el "hubiera".

Ningún sueño, ni reflexión iba a devolverle a Akane. El destino no podía girar para volverse atrás. Akane estaba muerta porque él no había sido lo bastante ágil para impedirle tocar esa arma; él no había sido lo suficientemente poderoso para vencer a Saffron, el señor de la montaña de fuego, y obtener el agua que le devolvería la vida.

Akane estaba muerta gracias a su estúpida obsesión por volver a ser un hombre completo.

Ranma miró más allá del canal, hacia el vecindario de sus días de juventud. Pocas cosas habían cambiado desde aquel entonces que le parecía tan lejano. Ahí no había ya nada para él, excepto recuerdos que si bien eran amargos, representaban la etapa más feliz de su existencia. Por capricho del destino, Nerima continuaba siendo su hogar y estaba condenado a volver, una y otra vez, debido a que ese era el sitio al cual, diez años atrás, había resuelto anclar su vida.

─¡Eah! ¡Ranma! ─la voz de Eijiro distrajo su atención. El niño agitaba la mano en alto vigorosamente, tratando de hacerse notar por él al tiempo que corría hacia el puente─. ¡Sí veniste! ─exclamó, lleno de júbilo─. ¡Qué bien! ¡Mamá se pondrá de mejor humor ahora! Ha pasado la mañana entera peleándose por teléfono con algunos proveedores y pateando traseros de alumnos indisciplinados y hasta yo la he pasado a llevar. Aquí en confianza debo decirte que ella pensó que no vendrías y por eso es que se ha enfadado. No deberías trabajar tanto ¿Sabes? Hay cosas mucho más importantes que los entrenamientos y los operativos... tu familia, por ejemplo.

─¡Cuida lo que dices, monstruo! ─advirtió Ranma, lanzando un afectuoso puñetazo al muchacho, mismo que fue diestramente esquivado. En respuesta al movimiento, los negrísimos y abundantes bucles del chico, mismos que proclamaban su parentesco con Kodachi, se agitaron, balanceándose rítmicamente.

Eijiro era netamente Kuno por dondequiera que se le mirase y Nabiki gruñía cuando se comentaba en su presencia que parecía más hijo de Kodachi que de ella. El primogénito de Tatewaki y Nabiki era una extraña, aunque perfecta mezcla de la apariencia de Kodachi, la tozuda ceremoniosidad de Tatewaki y la brillante mente de Nabiki.

─¡Pero es cierto! Últimamente nos has abandonado mucho ahora que tienes ese nuevo cargo ─protestó Eijiro, con la típica actitud insolente que reservaba sólo para Ranma─. Aunque también es cierto que mamá exagera. No sé cómo puedes soportarla con ese carácter que se carga. Creo que, de todos los hombres que existen en el mundo, tú eres el único que la comprende ¡Vaya suerte! ─afirmó, con tono extremadamente serio; claro indicativo de que había reflexionado concienzudamente en el asunto.

Ranma no pudo evitar reír ante la solemne afirmación de Eijiro. Era bien conocida la severidad que Nabiki dispensaba a todo miembro del sexo masculino con el que tuviera que tratar por razones de negocios. Mención aparte era la manera en que Eijiro explicaba las cosas, misma que le provocaba gracia y una inaudita sensación de orgullo. Él mismo, aún ahora y con todos sus treinta y uno a cuestas, no conseguía hilar las frases con tanta soltura como Eijiro. El niño había crecido en un ambiente dominado por la ceremonia y la corrección gracias a la influencia de Kodachi, a quien Nabiki había permitido participar de su educación para asombro de la familia al completo.

Ranma contempló al vástago de la que hubiera sido su cuñada pensando que, como siempre, Eijiro no andaba lejos de la verdad; porque el único hombre a quien Nabiki Tendo dispensaba verdadera confianza era precisamente a él: Ranma Saotome.

Nada había sido sencillo para Nabiki después de la muerte de Tatewaki. Para empezar, podía recordar el desagradable escándalo que Soun y Genma habían armado al enterarse de la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia, viendo en tal suceso una oportunidad para reclamar parte de la fortuna de Tatewaki y también a un posible heredero de la tradición de Combate Libre Indiscriminado. Los Kuno no habían actuado mejor, pues tanto Kodachi como su padre habían estado dispuestos a reclamar la custodia de Eijiro utilizando para ello todos los subterfugios que el dinero podía comprar; sin embargo, Nabiki había luchado con uñas y dientes por evitar que la estupidez de los mayores, como ella la llamaba, arruinara la vida de su hijo incluso antes de nacer; y él, Ranma, había estado de su lado; para asombro de todos, hasta de él mismo.

Nabiki no había tenido más opción que dejar Nerima y había sido él quien le había ofrecido un hogar y la oportunidad de una vida pacífica mientras su embarazo transcurría. Él había visto nacer a Eijiro y, tras el parto, lo había acunado entre sus brazos y alimentado durante la etapa más difícil de la recuperación de su madre.

Ninguno se hubiera atrevido a soñar con que la otrora Reina del Hielo de Furinkan y el tipo más problemático de Nerima podían ser aliados invencibles, cuando así lo requería la ocasión.

Ninguno habría imaginado nunca que Ranma Saotome y Nabiki Tendo se casarían.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Ranma llamó con firmeza a la puerta, sin poder evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco de pura y llana aprehensión. Disimuladamente miró hacia un lado y otro del pasillo, sobrecogido por la pulcritud del espacio. Detestaba ese lugar y, a lo largo de doce años, había conseguido evitar visitarlo en lo posible; sin embargo, lo extraordinario del momento era que ahora acudía allí por voluntad propia._

_─Adelante ─la voz grave, de barítono, del cabo Mitsuyama, traspasó la añeja madera de la puerta y alcanzó sus oídos. Su mano, ligeramente temblorosa, se dirigió presta a aferrar el picaporte y, repentinamente, al contemplar la sencilla alianza de oro que brillaba en su dedo anular, la serenidad lo invadió de pies a cabeza._

_Saboreando su providencial cambio de ánimo se permitió un instante para considerar el punto: era curioso, pero su condición de casado, padre y esposo, sorprendentemente conseguía devolverle el dominio de sí en los peores momentos. Siempre había sido de esa manera, y por ello es que cuidaba de no perder la alianza y de que ésta permaneciera siempre en su lugar; el tiempo de las burlas de sus compañeros había quedado atrás y, aún entonces, no le había importado._

_Sin demorar más abrió la puerta e ingresó al consultorio. Desde su llegada al cuartel el cabo Mitsuyama haciendo gala de un peculiar humor oscuro y de una clarividencia práctica, había solicitado trabajar en el rincón más apartado del hospital: justo al lado del departamento forense. La elección había demostrado ser correcta porque garantizaba no sólo la limpieza, sino la privacidad, requisito indispensable para su trabajo. El lugar estaba demasiado silencioso porque esa ala tenía poco personal y escasos visitantes._

_Una vez dentro de la amplia habitación, Ranma pudo escuchar el desacompasado tic tac de una tercia de relojes, que se habían convertido en una leyenda entre el personal debido a que ningún técnico del ejército había conseguido sincronizarlos. El segundero de cada reloj parecía perseguir al otro, y resultaban bastante ruidosos en el callado ambiente del consultorio; sin embargo, Mituyama conservaba esas maquinarias impertinentes como un tesoro, porque le servían para recordar de forma despiadadamente tangible a todos sus pacientes, que el tiempo para cada persona siempre es distinto._

_Y Ranma, después de disfrutar por un minuto la expresión asombrada del cabo, no pudo menos que pensar que su tiempo había llegado: se encontraba ahí porque necesitaba desesperadamente vislumbrar una salida y sabía que no había nadie más capaz que Mitsuyama para ayudarle a encontrar el camino de vuelta hacia la cordura._

_xxxxx  
><em>**Vidas Cruzadas  
><strong>_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

La alianza de oro brilló en su dedo y, extrañamente, eso la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, haciéndole recordar la fecha en que se encontraban: ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Su única excusa era que había estado demasiado agobiada por las últimas noticias como para dedicar un pensamiento al pasado. Sin embargo, el timbre sonó en ese momento y ella miró por la ventana, sólo para descubrir la camioneta de entregas de la florería aparcada frente a la puerta principal del dojo.

Pudo ver a Makoto encaminándose a atender al proveedor, así que se despreocupó del asunto por el momento; después de todo, no tenía que supervisar nada. El pedido siempre era el mismo: el enorme, exótico y costoso arreglo en tonalidades amarillas acompañado por una pequeña caja de cristal conteniendo una orquídea, también amarilla. Un muy alicaído Ranma había elegido ambos aquel primer aniversario, pagado su exhorbitante precio, e iniciado con ello una especie de ritual que invariablemente se repetía cada año.

Nunca pudo explicárselo a satisfacción; tal vez habían sido las hormonas, o tal vez su propia confusión emocional; pero en aquel momento un peculiar sentimiento de hastío y una inusual furia se apoderaron de ella y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se incorporó como un rayo, saliendo del pequeño cubículo, situado en un rincón del mismo dojo en un área elevada, y descendiendo la escaleras con presteza.

Una vez a nivel del suelo, cruzó el área de entrenamiento y llegó justo a tiempo para impedir que el hombre de la floristería colocara el arreglo en el lugar habitual: sobre el pequeño soporte de madera situado frente al shinai.

─Perdón ─dijo ahora, dirigiéndose al empleado, que la observaba con curiosidad─; pero olvidé notificarles que deseábamos que las llevaran directamente al cementerio, al mismo sitio en que entregan el otro arreglo cada mes ¿Podrían hacerme ese favor? El costo extra no importa, pueden añadirlo a la factura mensual.

─Está bien, señora Saotome ─después de dedicarle una reverencia de cortesía (algo difícil de hacer cuando se sostiene entre ambas manos un pesado arreglo floral), el hombre salió apresuradamente, de regreso a la calle.

─Señora... ─la voz vacilante de Makoto tan sólo le acarreó una severa mirada helada de parte de su patrona.

─¡Ni una palabra de esto al señor, Makoto! ─ordenó, sin vacilar, con actitud especialmente desafiante y, antes de que la empleada pudiera responderle, abandonó el dojo, caminando tan rápido como sus largas piernas lo permitían.

La señora Saotome, la única que se había ganado ese título a pulso, como acostumbraba recordarle Nodoka en momentos muy particulares de su historia compartida, avanzó dando grandes pasos, atravesó el patio que comunicaba el dojo con la casa e ingresó a la cocina; luego, tras dedicar una mirada apreciativa al pastel de carne que Makoto todavía no terminaba de preparar, se encaminó hacia las escaleras; todavía sin poderse creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Iba tan distraída que se perdió la llegada de Ranma, quien recién acababa de franquear la puerta principal y también se perdió la expresión interrogante de los ojos azul-grisáceos, que la contemplaron desde que comenzó a ascender la escalera hasta que alcanzó el piso superior y se perdió rumbo a las habitaciones.

─Te lo dije ─sentenció Eijiro, dirigiéndose a Ranma; su voz infantil teñida con un tono de satisfacción sospechosamente similar al de su madre cuando pronunciaba esa misma frase─. Ha estado muy extraña últimamente. Se altera por todo y se queda mirando al vacío. Tal vez ahora que has llegado se tranquilice. Ojalá no tuvieras que dirigir esos entrenamientos especiales ¿Sabes? Podrías ser un oficial normal y permanecer en casa: sólo tendrías que atormentar reclutas de ocho a seis.

Las palabras resonaron, fuertes y claras, en la mente de Ranma sin que pudiera evitarlo; como tampoco pudo contener el sentimiento de culpa que hizo brotar en su interior lo dicho por Eijiro. Con su inocente comentario, el niño había confirmado sus más profundos temores: esos que tenían que ver, precisamente, con el presentimiento de que lo ocurrido durante su última visita hubiera arruinado las cosas; quizás hasta el porvenir de los tres: Nabiki, Eijiro y él.

¿Cuándo se había complicado todo? No lo sabía. Ciertamente no podía culpar a Nabiki y tampoco a lo ocurrido. Se había esforzado; por supuesto que se había esforzado; sin embargo, el infierno vivido durante el último trimestre le había convencido de su fracaso. Muchas cosas todavía pesaban en su espíritu y su conciencia y no había manera de dejarlas atrás, por mucho que lo deseara; por mucho que Nabiki y Eijiro, e inclusive él mismo, lo merecieran.

Sabía que no había sido el mejor esposo y que tampoco era un padre notable; pero no tenía la menor idea de qué podía hacer para cambiar eso; después de todo, en su vida no había conocido ejemplos muy buenos de paternidad y convivencia matrimonial. En realidad, aún antes de que Hikaru, su terapeuta, lo dijera en voz alta durante la última charla que sostuvieran, justo el día previo a que se le otorgara la licencia para visitar su hogar, estaba consciente de que su ausencia de experiencia en el rubro no valía como excusa, como tampoco valían las peculiares circunstancias que lo habían decidido a formar una familia con Nabiki; sin embargo, no estaba listo para reconocer el sutil cambio que los años habían obrado en él y mucho menos para admitir lo inadmisible. Se sentía un idiota y ese sentimiento nunca le había gustado.

Por un breve segundo pensó en que no debía haber ido a Nerima; al menos no ese día. El tratarse de la fecha que se trataba convertía el día en el más pésimo del año, y no había forma de remediar eso; y tampoco ayudaban las malas nuevas comunicadas por Eijiro. Sin embargo, recordó a tiempo lo hablado con Hikaru y, sepultando con decision la maraña de sentimientos que había comenzado a agobiarlo desde que arribara a Nerima y descendiera del tren, miró furtivamente a su alianza de oro, permitiéndose un instante para recuperar el control de sí mismo, resolviendo disfrutar de su estancia y de la compañía del niño. No podía hacer nada más por el momento: sólo el tiempo diría si el destino iba a concederle un instante de gracia.

─Si me quedase en el cuartel atormentando reclutas ─dijo ahora, intentando imprimir buen humor al comentario─, como tú dices, todos sufrirían tanto que renunciarían antes de concluir la primera semana de entrenamiento y por seguro me quedaría sin empleo en un par de meses y entonces tendría que trabajar en un circo... o como tu maestro ─concluyó.

─Bueno, por lo menos estarías en casa ─aseguró Eijiro, sin amilanarse por la casual amenaza del eventual puesto de docente de su padre y mucho menos por lo del circo, pese a que los detestaba, gracias en parte a Genma (un abuelo panda, especialmente ese, no era de gran utilidad para generar una opinión positiva en ningún niño) y más por no encontrarlos interesantes que por otra cosa. Ranma todavía recordaba el autocrático gesto y el grosero bostezo con que el niño, cuando apenas contaba cuatro años de edad, había desdeñado un espectáculo cirsense de primera clase: definitivamente lo heredado nunca era hurtado.

─¡Ja! ¡Apuesto cien yenes a que no dirías lo mismo si tuvieras que aguantarme a diario! Soy un instructor muy rígido.

─No más que tía Kodachi ─replicó Eijiro, con firmeza y una franca actitud de superioridad─. Soy yo quien apuesta esos cien yenes a que tú no aguantarías una semana bajo su supervisión directa ¡Es una directora excelente!─ afirmó, al tiempo que subía tres escalones, se aferraba al barandal y, tomando impulso, se lanzaba en una patada voladora hacia el lado de la sala. Cuando el niño aterrizó sobre el tapete, a escasos centímetros de la mesita que contenía la estatuilla de finísima porcelana que él y Nabiki habían recibido de Muo Tsu como regalo de bodas, Ranma se relajó, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por contradecir la afirmación de su hijo. Sabía bien que, para Eijiro, Kodachi representaba algo tan mítico como Miss Universo, Gokú en modalidad Supersayajin, Bill Gates y el astronauta más famoso de la NASA, encarnados en una persona.

─Veré eso después de la próxima navidad, te lo prometo ─dijo, sabiendo que lo decía en serio y no sólo para salir del paso. Uno de los puntos que más había salido a colación en sus sesiones de terapia era la necesidad de hacer un cambio y estabilizar su vida familiar.

─¡Excelente! ─exclamó Eijiro─. Tía Kodachi me ha dicho que, si te interesa, el puesto de entrenador multidisciplinario estará disponible el año entrante. Además ¡Sería genial que tuvieras tiempo para ir conmigo a esas competencias de padre e hijo que organiza la tía los veranos! ─soltó Eijiro, como de pasada, y una mueca de diversión comenzó a dibujarse en el usualmente serio rostro de Ranma al comprender las diablescas intenciones de su primogénito.

─¿Y desde cuándo cooperas con los tejemanejes de tu tía Kodachi, eh? ─preguntó, sonriendo con sinceridad. Kodachi alguna vez le había ofrecido trabajo en Furinkan, con tal de que estuviera cerca de Eijiro. Él había tenido entonces la intuición de que Kodachi sentía una impotencia parecida a la suya respecto a los ejemplos paternos y sabía que ella pensaba que el niño necesitaba un padre a tiempo completo, en lugar de uno que se pasaba el tiempo viajando de un extremo a otro del país; sin embargo, en la vertiginosa época en que ocurriera su matrimonio con Nabiki, no había dudado en aceptar esa promoción en el ejército, porque había garantizado, en primer lugar, la distancia de Nerima y, con ello, su tranquilidad y la seguridad de su esposa.

Repentinamente, le tocó el turno de admitir lo que Hikaru había notado desde la primera sesión en que hablara con él sobre su vida conyugal: parecía que, desde que todo comenzara, él había optado por anteponer los intereses de Nabiki a los suyos. Sin embargo ¿qué otra cosa hubiera debido hacer? Nabiki era, con mucho, la persona más fuerte, segura y serena que había conocido en su vida, y la tragedia la había dejado temblando, sumergida en la autocompasión y tan impotente como una hoja a merced de la tormenta y, en la etapa más difícil, sólo lo había tenido a él, por horrible que pareciera.

Sí. Había tomado años de esfuerzo y paciencia el que Nabiki volviera a ser la misma de antes. Sin embargo, el punto era que él continuaba viajando y hasta había aceptado un nuevo ascenso que complicaba todavía más su agenda de visitas a Nerima; a pesar de que el tiempo había transcurrido y las amenazas contra Nabiki y Eijiro se habían desvanecido.

Más de una vez Kodachi y Kasumi habían hecho frente común para comunicarle su sutil desaprobación, afirmando que no era correcto que su familia permaneciera en casa mientras él se ausentaba; su cuñada incluso había sugerido que, muy probablemente, el que Nabiki y Eijiro reanudaran la vida nómada de los primeros años acompañándolo en su calendario de asignaciones, era mejor que el distanciamiento en que ahora vivían; sin embargo, él no había querido ceder: prefería saberlos seguros y a salvo de la agresiva y privativa vida del ejército. La mirada de Ranma se oscureció al comprender que, lo más probable era que Hikaru hubiera acertado de nuevo al afirmar que esa distancia física y emocional representaba el único deseo egoísta que él se había permitido en todo ese tiempo; porque continuaba latente, en su corazón, el profundo miedo de que su mundo, ese mundo que ahora valoraba por sobre todas las cosas y que se había convertido en su motor, se desmoronara en cualquier momento; exactamente de la misma, desconcertante manera, en que Akane se había ido.

─... y así fue como acabé como guardián del orden y las buenas costumbres ─concluyó Eijiro con un suspiro de impotencia. La tía fue inflexible con eso; ya sabes cómo se pone cuando me ve practicando saltos desde el techo de...

─¡¿Estuviste practicando saltos otra vez?! ─Ranma volvió a la realidad a tiempo para escuchar la última sentencia y su enfado no fue fingido. La seguridad de Eijiro era cuestión seria para él y no ayudaba que el niño tuviera una concepción muy extraña sobre los riesgos y los límites: para Eijiro el peligro no existía.

─Le advertí que la información no te gustaría en lo más mínimo ─declaró Nabiki; y fue el sonido risueño de su voz, entremezclado con el ruido amortiguado de sus pasos comenzando a descender por la escalera, el que provocó que el corazón de Ranma se detuviera por un segundo para luego retomar un ritmo caótico.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ranma luchó contra el impulso de levantar la mirada y, en cambio, se concentró en observar por el rabillo del ojo, el inexplicable temblor de su mano que, a la altura de su hombro, continuaba aferrando la mochila reglamentaria. Lo dicho: se sentía un idiota y no sabía cómo manejarlo. Y no ayudaba mucho el que su esposa estuviera a unos cuantos metros de distancia de él y continuara acercándose.

─¡Oh! ¡Creo que ha llegado tía Kasumi! ─exclamó Eijiro antes de salir corriendo a toda prisa rumbo a la entrada de la propiedad, para consternación de Ranma. Gracias a Genma, el muy pillo había dominado desde muy temprana edad la mayoría de las técnicas secretas Saotome y sabía aprovechar muy bien cualquier oportunidad para escapar.

Nabiki llegó al último escalón, deteniéndose ahí, y Ranma deseó en ese momento haber tenido la misma rapidez de reflejos que Eijiro para salir corriendo en tanto tuvo la oportunidad. En cambio, permaneció inmóvil, sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse y sin atreverse todavía a levantar la cabeza; el sombrío uniforme del ejército japonés añadiendo oscuridad a su ya de por sí insondable expresión. No estaba preparado para ese encuentro. No cuando había desordenado tanto las cosas que no sabía por dónde comenzar a pedir perdón.

─¡Pensé que no llegarías! ─afirmó Nabiki, en su habitual tono entusiasta. El simple hecho de que ella le dirigiera la palabra y su actitud despreocupada lo forzaron a levantar la mirada, sorprendido en demasía. Durante el largo viaje no había deseado torturarse imaginando lo que ocurriría a su llegada; sin embargo, normalidad era lo último que hubiera esperado.

No después de...

─Bienvenido a casa ─dijo Nabiki, en tono grave pero sincero, y eso le hizo volver a la realidad y concentrarse en la mujer que llevaba orgullosamente su nombre y que, en medio de la desesperación, en un alarde de audacia muy típico en ella, le había confiado su vida entera.

Nabiki Tendo...

No.

Nabiki Saotome.

Saotome: ella llevaba su apellido; no sólo porque las circunstancias así lo habían exigido, sino porque ambos lo habían elegido de esa manera para evitar que el pasado continuara haciéndoles daño. Y ahora, casi diez años después, aquí estaba él, incapaz de formular una frase coherente que resumiera lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento ¿Sorpresa? ¿Alegría? ¿Pánico? ¿Una mezcla de todo? Quizás, el término más adecuado para utilizar era "alivio".

Nabiki no lo odiaba.

De pronto, esa comprensión cabal golpeó en su mente aletargada y le hizo reaccionar. Ella continuaba ahí, frente a él, muy próxima, observándolo con curiosidad, sin duda a la espera de que el dijera o hiciera algo; sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer, no cuando con una simple palabra ella le había devuelto la vida al cuerpo y había llenado de esperanza su corazón.

─Nabiki... ─pronunció ahora, su voz sonando temblorosa a sus propios oídos.

─Así me llamaba la última vez ─dijo ella, con voz ligeramente trémula aunque sin perder la sonrisa. Su mirada cálida lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, en esa silenciosa inspección de rutina que lo hizo más consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba cambiar su ritmo de vida; no sólo por su familia, sino también por él mismo y su propio bienestar.

_La última vez..._

La elección de palabras no había sido afortunada; sin embargo, él optó por ignorar el punto y, en cambio, hizo descender la pesada mochila depositándola sobre el pulido suelo de madera. De ordinario, en una fecha como esa habría subido a toda prisa hasta su habitación para arrojar su equipaje sobre la cama y después dirigirse al dojo; sin embargo, hoy no parecía importante apresurarse. De pronto, tenía la desconcertante sensación de que deseaba que ese momento fuese eterno.

Al pensar en ello notó que ni él, ni Nabiki, se habían movido de sus lugares y que ambos continuaban observando al otro, como si no se llenasen de hacerlo y, al mismo tiempo, como si no supieran qué hacer a continuación.

"_**Será como verse por primera vez..."**_

Mitsuyama había tenido razón, y había sido él quien le aconsejara no dejarse dominar por el pánico y, en vez de eso, optar por _obedecer sus impulsos naturales largamente reprimidos_.

"_**Puede suceder lo peor; pero, aún así, habrá abierto un canal de comunicación que les permitirá a ambos hablar de lo ocurrido y eso es mejor que continuar en la incertidumbre ¿no le parece?"**_

Pues bien, la suerte estaba echada.

Ranma irguió los hombros y, sin permitirse un sólo segundo de duda, dio un paso para cerrar la distancia que lo separaba de Nabiki. Sus fuertes brazos se cerraron en torno al delgado cuerpo de su esposa, atrayéndola hacia él. Le bastó tocarla y sentir su leve estremecimiento para descubrir lo que nunca había conseguido ver: por primera vez notó la angustia, hábilmente oculta bajo la actitud despreocupada y casual que ella siempre asumía en cada uno de sus encuentros: el miedo estaba ahí; tal y como se encontraba también en su propio interior.

Algo ocurrió en él entonces, algo a lo que nunca intentó poner nombre, pero que se convirtió en el detonante que necesitaba para actuar. No podía permitirlo. Una vez más ese impulso de evitar a Nabiki cualquier sufrimiento ganó la partida y le hizo dejar caer las barreras de golpe y despojarse de esa máscara cuidadosamente vestida a lo largo de casi una década; tal vez más tiempo, si había de creer a las observaciones objetivas de Hikaru.

─No... no tienes idea... de cuánto te eché de menos...─dijo en voz baja, titubeante, sabiendo que ella lo escuchaba perfectamente.

No tuvo qué decir nada más; simplemente dejarse llevar por el deseo genuino de alejar esa soledad que parecía ser su sombra y dejarse tocar por la esperanza, que había llamado a su puerta hacía tres meses. Permaneció ahí, abrazándola, sin importarle la demora, el hambre que había comenzado a torturar su estómago y los cuatro pares de ojos curiosos (y complacidos) que los contemplaban desde la puerta de entrada.

Nabiki le permitió hacer, y su silenciosa concesión le dijo todo cuanto necesitaba saber, dejándolo con la invaluable certeza de que en verdad había llegado a casa, de que en verdad era bienvenido y de que los dos estaban juntos en esto; de la misma forma en que lo habían estado siempre: desde que las tragedias comenzaran.

Eso era todo cuanto importaba, por ahora.

**NOTAS:**  
><strong>Shnai:<strong> Altar familiar  
><strong>¡Hola!<strong>  
><strong>¡Ejem! Espero que todavía haya alguien por aquí... jeje.<strong>  
><strong>¡Feliz año 2013! =P<strong>  
><strong>Perdoooooooooooón por la demora, pero no hay remedio conmigo y mi inexistente organización. Al fin conseguí terminar este capítulo. Como dije antes: la historia es corta y simple; sin embargo, me está dando un poquitín de lata y sigue complicándoseme trabajar en Ranma porque, aparte de que ya no tengo la información tan fresca, también tengo muchas deudas con Candy Candy. En fin, espero que no haya salido tan mal. ¡Gracias por leer!<strong>


	3. Capítulo 3

─_Pensé que no vendría hoy, capitán Saotome ─dijo el cabo Mitsuyama, y Ranma comprendió que el hombre era sincero y no estaba tratando de mofarse de él. No podía culpar a Mitsuyama por haber pensado de esa forma; no cuando la tarde anterior, a la primera pregunta comprometedora, había abandonado el consultorio pretextando un compromiso inaplazable; eso sin contar que se había pasado los últimos dos años rehuyendo sus servicios y urdiendo pretextos para reducir su tanda de evaluaciones semestrales obligatorias a una única sesión express. _

─_Y yo creí que, al menos por hoy, sería lo suficientemente astuto para no mencionar ese punto, cabo ─replicó ahora, empleando su mejor tono: ese que contenía una sutil reprimenda y que hacía enrojecer a cualquier soldado sin importar que tuviera un rango superior al suyo._

_Para su sorpresa, el cabo encajó su comentario con una serenidad envidiable. El hombre, de ojos oscuros, mirada penetrante y rostro amigable, se limitó a observarlo con expresión intrigada, en vez de mostrar el nerviosismo que había esperado. Ranma recordó entonces que, antes de la llegada del cabo, los pretextos y su asistencia a las sesiones no habían sido necesarios, porque ningún terapeuta había sido tan tenaz en sus esfuerzos por remediar su falta de disciplina._

_Titiitic tataatac titiitic tataatac titiitic tataatac titiitic tataatac._

_¡Condenados relojes! La mirada y la incomodidad de Ranma encontraron un blanco mejor hacia el cual dirigirse. De haber sido por él, esos trastos inútiles habrían sido destinados a la basura mucho tiempo atrás; sin embargo, el consultorio y Mitsuyama no estaban bajo el influjo de su autoridad directa, así que poco podía hacer, salvo terminar lo más pronto posible con el asunto que lo había llevado allí._

─_Es normal que le resulte difícil atravesar por una experiencia como esta, señor ─dijo ahora el cabo, imprimiendo a su tono, ligeramente nasal, una seriedad que contenía también autoridad, algo que Ranma sabía reconocer a la perfección y que, sorprendentemente, lo hizo sentir cómodo en lugar de nervioso─. Por lo poco que sé ─continuó diciendo el especialista─, usted siempre ha sido un hombre demasiado reservado._

─_Mitsuyama... _

─_Sería mejor para ambos si me llamara Hikaru, señor ─interrumpió el cabo, con amabilidad─. Ése es mi nombre de pila._

_¡Maldición!_

_Ranma luchó contra el agresivo impulso de estampar su puño sobre el escritorio o mejor aún: contra la nariz del terapeuta oficial del campo de entrenamiento. Decir que el cabo lo irritaba sería una verdad a medias; el problema, bien lo sabía, era su reticencia a hablar de sí mismo y exponer sus más profundos motivos a extraños, por muy capaces especialistas que fueran ¿Cómo diantre iba a explicarle a Mitsuyama nada?_

─_¿Me permite decirle algo, señor? ─interrogó el cabo con cortesía, sin perder la serenidad en ningún momento. Ranma simplemente lo miró y luego, tras reflexionar un momento, asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza._

_El doctor observó los relojes por largo rato, tal vez tres minutos o algo así; y, cuando estuvo listo, dirigió la mirada hacia Ranma. Sus ojos oscuros, conocedores y plenos de sinceridad, contemplaron con detenimiento al soldado que permanecía frente a él: en lo profundo de la mirada azul-gris más temida por todos los hombres del campo brillaban, al unísono, la confusión y la desesperación._

─_Supongo ─comenzó a decir el cabo─, que habrá escuchado a más de algún colega comentar lo fastidiosos que resultan mis relojes; y también supongo que, inevitablemente, alguno de mis pacientes le habrá contado acerca de las arengas que acostumbro dar sobre el tiempo y la vida, a propósito de ellos... ¿O me equivoco?_

_Ranma respondió a la última pregunta con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo. La sorpresa de su propio interés lo había dejado con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía el cabo con esas palabras, pero no le importaba: lo único que contaba era que su corazón estaba tranquilo y que, por una vez, no deseaba escapar corriendo de ahí._

_xxxxx  
><em>**Vidas Cruzadas  
><strong>_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

─¿Dónde está Ranma? ─la pregunta fue hecha con la fría cortesía de siempre; no obstante, si Nabiki hubiese mirado a su suegra, habría descubierto una impactante expresión de afecto y preocupación en sus ojos oscuros.

─Dijo que entrenaría un rato ─replicó ahora, ocupada en rebanar verduras: muchas de ellas. Por norma, cuando Ranma estaba en casa el número de personas a la mesa se triplicaba; máxime que esa noche era especial, tratándose del aniversario de la muerte de Akane.

Nabiki sabía que ninguno de los miembros de la pandilla dejaría de pasarse por ahí a presentar sus respetos. El primer año había sido, con mucho, el más difícil y ella, mejor que nadie, recordaba cada minuto de aquella infernal jornada. De no haber estado Kasumi todavía con ellos dudaba que hubieran conseguido terminar el día enteros. Un brillo particular destelló en su mirada al recordar que había sido en aquella fecha cuando Tatewaki le declarara su amor.

De pronto, se le ocurrió que en realidad había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde aquello: doce años, para ser precisos.

Nodoka guardó silencio un momento, sin dejar de observar con curiosidad y concernimiento a su nuera. Por lo general Nabiki enfrentaba ese día con elegancia y resignación. Siempre había sido así: desde aquel primer aniversario había quedado claro que la fortaleza de la joven no tenía comparación; no obstante, ahora parecía genuinamente agobiada. Algo comprensible, teniendo en cuenta la desagradable escena que ella y Soun habían protagonizado momentos atrás.

Todo por un estúpido arreglo de flores.

─¿Te encuentras bien, Saotome-san? ─preguntó, notando que la espalda de su nuera se ponía rígida y que la mano que cortaba los vegetales quedaba suspendida en el aire, todavía sosteniendo el cuchillo. El gesto era por demás revelador, considerando que resultaba muy difícil que Nabiki se permitiera externar alguna emoción frente a ella.

─No me llames así ─pidió Nabiki, con voz ligeramente trémula. Sabía que no había razón para su reclamo, porque Nodoka siempre se dirigía a ella en esa forma; y también sabía que no había motivos para sentirse como se sentía; sin embargo, la rutina ceremoniosa que habitualmente impregnaba esa fecha estaba acabando con el poco temple que le quedaba y no ayudaba en nada el que su padre la hubiera acusado de ser injusta con la memoria de Akane y con el dolor de todos, especialmente el de Ranma

Sintiendo una añeja y familiar culpa surgir en su pecho, la matriarca Saotome observó a la mujer más joven con detenimiento. Hacía un mes que no visitaba a la familia, así que le resultó sencillo descubrir en la esposa de su hijo signos evidentes de falta de sueño y mala alimentación: resultaba dolorosamente obvio que Nabiki no se encontraba en ese estado a causa de la reciente discusión con su padre; no: todo indicaba que su desmejoramiento físico venía de tiempo atrás.

─¡Lo siento! ─exclamó, genuinamente apenada, sabiendo que había cometido el mismo error de siempre. Con Nabiki nunca sabía qué decir. Entre su nuera y ella se erguía, infranqueable, una enorme barrera que volvía tremendamente complicada cualquier conversación casual, ya no se dijera una charla íntima─. Lo siento ─repitió, al tiempo que se aproximaba al mostrador, acercándose también a Nabiki─. No he deseado importunarte. Es sólo que, de pronto, me ha parecido que te encuentras muy fatigada. Dime Nabiki-chan ¿Ocurre algo malo? Parece que no te has alimentado como se debe: has perdido peso desde la última vez que estuve aquí y tus ojeras son visibles a pesar del maquillaje; es obvio que no has dormido bien las últimas noches.

Nabiki depositó el cuchillo sobre el mostrador y miró a su suegra, intentando encajar tanto la disculpa como la preocupación que percibía en su voz. Aunque sus comentarios habían sido impertinentes no le cabía duda de que Nodoka era sincera.

En tanto consideraba brevemente el punto, no supo porqué dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj: iban a ser las cuatro de la tarde y la madre de Ranma recién retornaba de comprar lo que faltaba para preparar la cena. Genma llegaría después, al igual que Kodachi, Sasuke y su familia y, probablemente, Mou Tsu también; en cuanto cerrara el restaurante, imaginó. Al tener una visión gráfica de las horas que faltaban por transcurrir, el mismo hastío que había sentido al ver arribar al dojo aquella ofrenda floral regresó, agobiándola todavía más.

La observación de su suegra también la inquietó: no era una buena señal que su desmejoramiento físico fuera evidente para todos; incluso para Nodoka, de entre todas las personas. Buena suerte que el mismo Ranma anduviera demasiado distraído, o ya estaría en serios problemas.

─No. No ocurre nada ─respondió ahora, deseando con todo el corazón que eso no fuese una mentira─. Es sólo que últimamente he tenido más trabajo de lo normal y no he podido comer a mis horas. Además, con los cambios que hizo el municipio en los formularios de impuestos he tenido que invertir horas extras para corregir algunos balances.

─Ya le he dicho que le vendría bien contratar un ayudante de medio tiempo para la oficina, pero es necia ─afirmó la voz de Kasumi, quien justo venía entrando desde la puerta que comunicaba la sala y la cocina. La mayor de las Tendo se acercó para abrazar a su hermana, que agradeció el silencioso gesto solidario desde el fondo de su corazón─. Tía Nodoka ¿Porqué no me haces el favor de vigilar a Papá por un rato? Así podré ayudar a Nabiki con la cena.

─¿Ya se tranquilizó? ─preguntó Nodoka, conteniendo el sincero deseo de maldecir por lo bajo: si había algo que detestaba más que las transformaciones de Genma en panda eso eran los lloriqueos de Soun Tendo.

En la muy privada y personal opinión de Nodoka Saotome, Soun Tendo era peor padre que Genma y eso ya era demasiado decir. Mirando ahora a su nuera, que parecía haberse encogido imperceptiblemente al escuchar el intercambio de palabras entre ella y Kasumi, tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar expresar su punto de vista respecto a lo ocurrido; después de todo, sólo se encontraba ahí para asistir a la cena en calidad de familiar lejano y no era correcto que realizara ninguna observación perturbadora: la frágil paz del ambiente no lo resistiría.

Kasumi hizo un gesto de afirmación y, enseguida, replicó─: Sí. Está dormido. Le hice tomar una dosis doble de calmantes. Eso debe bastar. Se alteró mucho por lo de las... flores.

¡Vaya estupidez!

Al menos eso pensó Nodoka al atestiguar cómo Nabiki, en completo y resentido silencio, con la calma y determinación que la caracterizaban, abandonaba su lugar en el mostrador y se encaminaba hacia la puerta que daba al patio, postergando indefinidamente su labor de preparar la cena.

─¿Le ocurre algo? ─preguntó ahora la mayor de las hijas de Soun Tendo, genuinamente sorprendida por la reacción de su hermana.

¡Estúpida!

Por toda respuesta, Nodoka se limitó a negar con la cabeza, conteniendo el deseo de entornar los ojos en señal de exasperación. En ocasiones, Kasumi era de muy poca ayuda debido a su actitud eternamente despistada.

Suficiente.

De pronto Nodoka se sintió tan hastiada como, sin duda, debía sentirse Nabiki. Así que, atemperando la repentina oleada de furia que la acometió, se las compuso para decir, con la voz más serena que pudo encontrar:

─Kasumi-chan, tengo una idea mejor: ¿Qué te parece si yo ayudo a Nabiki-chan con la cena y tú vas arriba a vigilar a tu padre? Te prometo que supervisaré atentamente que las recetas sean las adecuadas ¿De acuerdo?

─Pero... tía... ─la vacilación de Kasumi no era fingida. Desde que Ranma y Nabiki contrajeran matrimonio, cada aniversario luctuoso de Akane ella se empeñaba en que se sirviera un banquete perfecto; a costillas, por supuesto, del bolsillo de Ranma y de la paz mental de Nabiki, quien nunca parecía estar a la altura como asistente culinario de su hermana mayor: la carne nunca estaba picada al tamaño correcto, ni las zanahorias ralladas en la longitud adecuada, ni las patatas cepilladas aceptablemente...

Brrrrr.

─Te prometo que todo quedará a tu gusto ¡Anda! ─la apremió, obligándose a sonreír al tiempo que sutilmente, pero con firmeza, encaminaba a Kasumi hasta las escaleras─. No pierdas tiempo, mejor sube, que tu padre podría necesitarte y a ti se te da tranquilizarlo mucho mejor que a mi.

La mención a su padre obró el milagro y Kasumi se apresuró a subir hacia la planta alta, perdiéndose el suspiro de alivio que escapó de los labios de Nodoka.

Una vez a solas, la dama de la katana se dirigió de regreso a la cocina y al mostrador, sentándose en el lugar que había estado ocupando Nabiki, permitiéndose unos minutos para reflexionar.

Ese no iba a ser como los anteriores aniversarios: había comenzado mal, y no daba trazas de ir a mejorar. La discusión entre Soun y Nabiki había tensado el ambiente de manera irreversible y lo único que cabía esperar era una cena incómoda, salpicada por las lágrimas y recriminaciones de Soun, quien sin duda sería secundado por Genma, como ocurría habitualmente y, probablemente, Kasumi tampoco se quedaría atrás con sus observaciones pretendidamente sutiles.

Todo por unas estúpidas flores que, en el colmo del absurdo, siempre le tocaba a su hijo pagar.

Fue entonces, al recordar a Ranma, que Nodoka cayó en cuenta de que éste no había omitido opinión alguna respecto a lo ocurrido con las flores y había optado por guardar silencio durante toda la discusión entre su esposa y su suegro, limitándose a ser mudo e impotente testigo del episodio.

¡Por todos los...!

La exclamación que había estado a punto de formular murió en su mente sin siquiera llegar a sus labios porque, justo en ese momento, Ranma ingresó a la cocina, proveniente del dojo.

Nodoka observó a su hijo: sus pies estaban desnudos y el sudor que lo cubría era claro signo de un esforzado entrenamiento; salvo por la chaqueta no se había molestado en quitarse el uniforme y todavía llevaba, tanto la camiseta, como el pantalón reglamentarios. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino el que Ranma parecía compartir, en cada uno de sus matices, el peculiar estado de ánimo que había notado en Nabiki momentos atrás y que ya comenzaba a contagiársele a ella también.

¡Habían pasado trece años! ¡Por todos los kamis! Y, por como Soun y Kasumi se lo tomaban, parecía que Akane hubiese muerto el día anterior.

─¿Dónde está mi esposa? ─preguntó Ranma, con voz ligeramente enronquecida y, tanto su tono, como su expresión al completo, contribuyeron a intrigarla, sino es que a preocuparla todavía más: su hijo estaba furioso, de eso no le cabía la menor duda; pero también parecía encontrarse muy cansado.

─Acaba de salir ─respondió, cayendo tardíamente en la cuenta de que en realidad no sabía a dónde había ido Nabiki.

─¿Se fue? ─al formular la pregunta, los ojos de Ranma se entrecerraron peligrosamente. Nodoka pensó, entre alarmada e intrigada, que Ranma jamás había exhibido tal semblante: lucía furioso sí, pero, al mismo tiempo, en pleno control de sus emociones. Algo latía muy dentro de él, y su semblante parecía, a un tiempo, el de un boxeador en tensión a punto de comenzar la pelea de su vida y el de un hombre que camina por la playa gozando de la puesta de sol sin ninguna preocupación.

Este Ranma era un peligroso desconocido.

─Sólo un minuto ─dijo, ansiosamente, decidida a evitar un malentendido; trató de sonreír, pero no encontró cómo hacerlo─. Ha estado rebanando zanahorias largo rato y parecía cansada.

─Cansada ─repitió Ranma en un gruñido bajo, con actitud pensativa, y enseguida, preguntó─: ¿Y Eijiro?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era más fácil, y Nodoka no dudó en proporcionarla:

─Kuno-chan pensó que podía ayudar entreteniéndolo el resto de la tarde y se lo ha llevado a la mansión. Ha prometido que regresarán a tiempo para la cena.

Al conocer el paradero del niño, Ranma se relajó visiblemente. Después de todo cuanto ocurriera diez años atrás, Nodoka y el resto de la familia todavía se sorprendían del hecho de que, tanto Nabiki como Ranma, confiasen plenamente en Kodachi. En realidad, Nodoka tenía la desagradable certeza de que, si de gozar de la estimación y la confianza del joven matrimonio Saotome se trataba, la heredera Kuno aventajaba con mucho a cualquier otro miembro de las familias.

─¿Dónde está Kasumi?

─Arriba ─contestó Nodoka, rogando porque la curiosidad de Ranma quedara satisfecha con esa respuesta.

─Imagino que al pendiente de los estallidos dramáticos del señor Tendo ─dijo él y ella tuvo la impresión de que su voz había dejado traslucir un profundo desprecio; sin embargo, no estaba segura de haberlo interpretado correctamente. Aún así, tenía que arriesgarse a comentar algo de lo que le rondaba por la mente, en especial tomando en cuenta la larga noche que se avecinaba. Temía que Ranma, al igual que Soun y Kasumi, también se encontrara disgustado con su esposa, y Nabiki no merecía eso.

─Hijo... ─dudó en proseguir, pensando en que, quizás, había empleado mal ese título. Hacía demasiado tiempo, tal vez desde la boda, que Ranma y ella eran simplemente extraños; probablemente, pensó acongojada, nunca habían sido otra cosa que eso. Era fácil entenderlo si se consideraba el hecho de que, después de tanto tiempo, y en especial tras el matrimonio, la vida de Ranma estaba más ligada a la de los Tendo que a la de sus padres biológicos.

─Si vas a unirte al reclamo familiar, ahórrate la saliva ─fue la cortante respuesta de Ranma, pronunciada con lentitud, con voz profunda y en un tono _in crescendo_ que mezclaba el hastío, la resignación y el desafío─. Han pasado trece años, Madre. Y, por si lo has olvidado, como resulta obvio que lo han hecho todos los demás, mañana cumplo diez años de casado y, gracias al kami de la buena fortuna, mi esposa ─enfatizó el pronombre─, Nabiki, la única mujer que lleva mi ─volvió a enfatizar el pronombre─ apellido, ¡Está viva!

Reclamo familiar.

Nodoka escuchó las palabras, sintiendo abrirse nuevas heridas aparte de las que todavía continuaban sangrando desde el día en que Genma le arrancara a Ranma de los brazos, siendo aún un bebé. Que los Tendo consideraban a Ranma parte de ellos era innegable: a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Soun y sus hijas dispensaban a Ranma una confianza y una lealtad más allá de cualquier cuestionamiento; sin embargo, no fue sino hasta que escuchó a su hijo pronunciar sentidamente aquellas reveladoras frases que ella comprendió a cabalidad que, tal lealtad y confianza, eran plenamente correspondidos por Ranma.

No podía culparlo.

Después de la tragedia las cosas no habían sido simples y sólo quedó a todos intentar recuperar algo de normalidad ante el inesperado desenlace. En el dojo, la vida había proseguido su curso y, al amparo de su familia política, Ranma había dejado de ser aquel chico problemático de Furinkan para transformarse en un soldado y, de ahí, en el hombre de familia, esposo de Nabiki y padre de Eijiro, sin que Genma o ella tuvieran mucho qué opinar en el proceso.

"Mañana cumplo diez años de casado..."

Ranma tenía razón, por supuesto. Sin avisar a nadie, Nabiki y él habían viajado a Kyoto el día siguiente al tercer aniversario de la muerte de Akane, para tramitar el cambio en el registro familiar.

Nodoka no lo olvidaba; como tampoco olvidaba el trago amargo que la pareja había tenido que sufrir un par de días más tarde, al regresar a Nerima: Soun y Kasumi, a su muy particular y despistada manera, se habían encargado de hacer ver a Nabiki que consideraban (y continuaban considerando) aquel matrimonio una traición imperdonable a la memoria de Akane; mientras que Genma y ella misma no lo habían hecho mejor, dejándole claro a Ranma que, desde donde ellos lo miraban, había cometido el mayor error de su vida al admitir responsabilizarse de un hijo que no era suyo; un hijo que, además, adquiriría con su nacimiento el derecho de primogenitura, despojándolos así de la ilusión de un heredero de auténtica sangre Saotome.

El matrimonio de Nabiki y Ranma había sido, desde cualquier ángulo, la medida más efectiva contra la insostenible situación que las familias enfrentaban y, en una suerte de justo desquite, había salvado al hijo de Nabiki de un destino espantoso, colocando, en cambio, en posición precaria a las tres familias: los Tendo, los Kuno y los Saotome, debido a que Eijiro se había convertido en un heredero inalcanzable para las familias Tendo y Kuno y en el heredero más inadecuado que la familia Saotome pudiera haber imaginado.

Nada para nadie.

Nodoka miró a Ranma: él permanecía de pie, todavía cerca de la puerta, en una pose relajada y aparentemente ensimismado en alguna reflexión, haciendo girar su alianza de matrimonio con los dedos de la otra mano en un gesto que, hasta hoy lo comprendía, resultaba para él más tranquilizador que cualquier sesión de entrenamento.

¿En verdad habían sido tan estúpidos?

Nodoka se hizo la pregunta al tiempo que en su interior, surgía una respuesta implacable: Sí, habían sido estúpidos y lo peor era que llevaban diez años siéndolo. Las palabras que Ranma acababa de pronunciar habían dejado claro lo que todos deberían haber visto desde mucho tiempo atrás; lo que, a esas fechas, resultaba ya imposible de ocultar.

─Jamás olvidaría la fecha de boda de mi único hijo ─respondió ahora, más por romper el silencio que por que lo que decía fuera importante. Muy a su pesar, no pudo evitar que un poco del resentimiento que aún continuaba sintiendo, se filtrara en su voz─. En especial, porque no fui invitada a atestiguar tan importante acontecimiento.

Tan pronto como pronunció la última frase se arrepintió: del ánimo en que se encontraba, Ranma podía enfocarla desde un punto de vista incorrecto; o tal vez, sería mejor decir _desde el único punto de vista correcto_.

Para alivio y desconcierto suyo, el desafortunado comentario contribuyó a que el extraño humor de Ranma, mezcla de furia, expectación y cansancio, mutara a una placidez misteriosa. Como si de una película se tratara, lo vio abandonar el lugar en el que había permanecido inmóvil durante toda la conversación, aproximándose hasta el mostrador en franca actitud curiosa.

Sobre la superficie cubierta de azulejos podían verse los rastros del trabajo falto de concentración de Nabiki. La pequeña montaña de zanahorias cortadas en trozos desiguales y un montón de patatas y brócoli desperdigados al azar añadía colorido a la blancura típica del rincón más sagrado de la cocina. Ranma permaneció contemplando los vegetales con expresión pensativa; incluso tomó un trozo de zanahoria para examinarlo más de cerca dedicándole una atención fuera de lo común y no fue sino hasta bastante tiempo después, cuando rompió el silencio:

─¿Estás segura de que Nab sólo ha salido a tomar un respiro o ha ocurrido algo? ─preguntó, con una suerte de especial concernimiento que la asombró todavía más que el abrazo que Ranma había dispensado a su esposa horas antes. Ligeramente intrigada, Nodoka observó a su hijo, que todavía sostenía en alto el pequeño cuadro de zanahoria y continuaba observándolo a contraluz; la argolla en su dedo anular brillaba, iluminada por la lámpara de tres focos que pendía sobre el mostrador y su rostro había comenzado a exhibir una fugaz sonrisa.

Nodoka se permitió reflexionar un poco sobre lo que veía: ahora era evidente para ella que Ranma sí estaba furioso, pero no contra Nabiki, sino contra alguien más; de hecho, siendo honesta, debía reconocer que en ninguna ocasión, durante diez largos años, o tal vez más, había visto a Ranma disgustarse seriamente con Saotome-san.

El matrimonio Saotome siempre había sido armonioso, lo cual no sorprendía a ninguno porque, claro: Nabiki no era Akane y eso todos lo sabían.

Nodoka apretó los labios cobrando conciencia, repentinamente, de lo estúpidos, crueles y egoístas que todos eran; ella en principio. Observó a Ranma con curiosidad renovada y entonces se percató de que su rostro se había tornado serio de nuevo. Su mirada, oscurecida por una mezcla inidentificable de emociones, estaba concentrada en ella, a la espera de una respuesta.

─Bueno... ─dijo ahora, intentando apaciguar el enfado que todavía sentía no sólo contra sí misma, sino contra el resto de la familia: después de atestiguar el trato tan desconsiderado que Kasumi y Soun dispensaran a su nuera no le quedaban argumentos con qué justificar tanta estupidez─. En realidad, creo que necesitaba recuperar un poco la compostura: ocurre que Kasumi-chan ha mencionado casualmente la dosis doble de calmantes que acaba de administrar a Soun debido a...

Nodoka calló, temiendo lo peor al contemplar el súbito cambio en la expresión de Ranma. Todo indicaba que la noticia no le había gustado en absoluto y que luchaba contra sí mismo para conservar la ecuanimidad.

─Ya veo ─dijo Ranma, esbozando una mueca que podía significar muchas cosas. Luego, tras dedicar una última mirada a los vegetales y lanzar el pequeño trozo de zanahoria de regreso a la montaña con sus compañeros, avanzó por la cocina, como buscando algo. Nodoka supo lo que era cuando lo vio agacharse para abrir uno de los gabinetes y extraer un rollo de bolsas para basura.

Todo ocurrió como en un sólo movimiento: sin darle tiempo a la mujer de adivinar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, con la práctica que sólo dan años de hábitos domésticos, Ranma separó una bolsa del rollo, la sacudió para extenderla, la abrió y, con un ademán de barrido sobre el mostrador, hizo caer los vegetales a la bolsa, tiró de la jareta y, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del patio, salió, arrojó la bolsa dentro del contenedor para basura que había allí, y volvió a entrar.

La impulsiva acción y el sonido seco de la puerta cerrándose a espaldas de Ranma, parecieron despejar el ambiente de la extraña nube de opresiva melancolía que se había instalado en la habitación después de la discusión. Nodoka estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio, aunque no atinó a comprender cabalmente el significado de lo hecho por Ranma, hasta que lo vio dirigirse a la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con la estancia.

─¡Espera, hijo! ─consiguió decir, sin poder evitar que su voz mostrara el repentino miedo que había surgido en ella. Ranma no dio trazas de haberla escuchado; sin embargo, en vez de avanzar hacia las escaleras rumbo a las habitaciones, como ella temía, se detuvo a escasos pasos de la puerta, y descolgó el teléfono.

¿Qué rayos...?

Nodoka permaneció boquiabierta el tiempo que le tomó a Ranma marcar un número y cruzar alguna docena de frases con quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea, todas relativas a un pequeño favor e indicaciones respecto a una cantidad de personas.

Simple, claro y efectivo.

Ranma colgó el teléfono y se dirigió, con calma, hacia la puerta de salida al patio, como si fuera de regreso al dojo; sin embargo, una vez llegando ahí la abrió un poco y registró el patio con la mirada; luego, giró para regresar hasta donde ella se encontraba, todavía sentada en el banco alto junto al mostrador.

─Te agradezco por enviar a Kasumi a cuidar de Soun ─dijo, sobresaltándola un poco al tomarle la mano entre la suya, y ella supo que el agradecimiento era, en realidad, por haber librado a Nabiki de una larga sesión de reproches sutiles a cargo de su hermana mayor─. Sasuke y su esposa se harán cargo de la cena esta noche, así que no tienes que preocuparte de nada, excepto de disponer los lugares y recibir al personal ¿Crees que puedas manejarlo, Madre? Descuida ─la tranquilizó al verla dirigir la mirada hacia las escaleras─. Mi cuñada no bajará hasta que sea hora de cenar: después de lo que ha ocurrido no desperdiciará la oportunidad para darle una lección a Nab recordándole lo mucho que pesa su ayuda en los asuntos domésticos; y estoy seguro de que nadie, mucho menos Papá, llegará sino hasta después de las ocho, lo que deja tiempo suficiente para prepararlo todo. Según vayan las cosas, más tarde llamaré a Kodachi: creo que mi hijo ya tuvo suficiente de dramas por hoy.

Nodoka asintió, plenamente de acuerdo con las nuevas disposiciones. Estaba a punto de agregar algo, pero supo que sería innecesario: a juzgar por todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Ranma entrara en la cocina, parecía que él había comprendido las cosas mucho mejor que ella.

Después de dedicarle una sonrisa fugaz, Ranma soltó sus manos y abandonó la cocina saliendo por la puerta hacia el patio, sin duda en busca de Nabiki. Y Nodoka no pudo evitar que, en su mente y en su corazón, quedara grabada a fuego esa última frase pronunciada por Ranma; porque era un reflejo de lo que ella sentía:

"Mi hijo ya tuvo suficiente de dramas".

**NOTAS:**  
><strong>¡Hola! <strong>  
><strong>Gracias por leer y gracias por sus comentarios; en verdad los aprecio mucho. Aviso que la siguiente actualización demorará un poco, porque tengo que trabajar con otras historias el mes que viene y además estoy ocupada con otras cosas. Disculpas por los inconvenientes. ;-) De cualquier manera, sigo en lo dicho: es una historia muy breve y, Dios mediante, el desenlace está cerca.<strong>


	4. Capítulo 4

_Titiitic tataatac titiitic tataatac titiitic tataatac titiitic tataatac._

_Ranma frunció el ceño, luchando contra el impulso de consultar la hora. Además de ser una molestia, los relojes de Mitsuyama no eran de ninguna utilidad porque mostraban cada uno la hora de un país distinto y, por supuesto, la hora de Japón no estaba incluida en ninguno de los tres._

_Llevaba poco más de quince minutos pensando en la respuesta que daría, mismos que Mitsuyama había permanecido concentrado en la lectura de un libro._

_El capitán Saotome, como todos le llamaban a pesar de que su rango verdadero no era tal, contuvo el deseo de resoplar, ofendido por la falta de atención de su terapeuta; aunque no dejó de agradecer el largo tiempo concedido: era evidente que Mitsuyama sí estaba interesado en lo que tuviera qué decirle, el problema era que no sabía por dónde comenzar._

─_Tal vez sería mejor que empezara por el principio, capitán ─dijo entonces el cabo, en una suerte de clarividencia, sin apartar la mirada de su libro._

─_¿Cuál principio? ─preguntó Ranma a su vez, con voz gruñona y mirada retadora. De haber tenido dieciocho años habría rascado su cabeza; sin embargo, un gesto así no era propio de un oficial del ejército; uno demasiado disciplinado, además._

_Depositando el libro sobre el escritorio, Mitsuyama lo miró a su vez, sus ojos entrecerrados analizándolo, evaluándolo. Ranma suspiró, resistiendo el escrutinio con resignación, aunque sin sentirse incómodo en absoluto. No podía negar que el cabo había tocado un punto importante días atrás, al afirmar que él siempre había tenido fama de reservado._

─_El principio de lo que lo tiene así, capitán ─replicó Mitsuyama, con seriedad─. De ordinario, las personas suelen magnificar eventos intrascendentes, en un reflejo por ocultarse a sí mismas lo verdaderamente importante; sin embargo, respecto a usted estoy seguro de dos cosas: la primera, que usted no es una persona común y, por lo tanto, usted no posee una amplia colección de eventos comunes para elegir en sustitución de unos cuantos eventos trascendentes, sino una numerosa colección de eventos trascendentes que, para usted, resultan ser comunes; la segunda: que usted no desea huir de la verdad._

_Lo primero que Ranma pensó fue que Mitsuyama y Tatewaki Kuno se habrían entendido a la perfección; lo segundo, que ese cabo impertinente tenía absoluta razón respecto a lo que pensaba sobre él._

_¿Cuál era la verdad?_

_Todavía no lo sabía; pero no saldría de ahí sin averiguarlo._

_xxxxx  
><em>**Vidas Cruzadas  
><strong>_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

¿Porqué había enviado las flores al cementerio? No lo sabía. O quizás sí; pero no estaba preparada para admitirlo. Con tantas cosas de cabeza en su vida, no había tenido tiempo para comenzar a poner orden en su corazón. No después de que la última visita de Ranma, tres meses atrás, terminara por convertir todo en un caos.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, intentó concentrarse en el paisaje citadino que se desplegaba en la lejanía, iluminado artísticamente por la luz del sol vespertino, esperando con ello ahuyentar los fantasmas que la rondaban y acallar las voces en su conciencia; sin embargo, no tuvo éxito. No cuando estaba convencida de que las cosas habían cambiado para siempre; quizás en una manera en que nunca debieran haberlo hecho.

Aún ahora, transcurridas doce semanas después de aquello, no se atrevía a recordar a detalle lo ocurrido. Se rehusaba a sentirse culpable, porque no era el caso; sin embargo, lo que sí no podía negar era que su ser entero vibraba presa del júbilo, la lástima por sí misma y la incertidumbre por el futuro. En su alma, como un reflejo de los cambios físicos que estaba experimentando, la alegría genuina luchaba por mantenerse de pie contra emociones tan adversas como la vergüenza, la decepción y la melancolía.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

La pregunta no era sencilla de responder; no cuando ella y Ranma tenían una larga conversación pendiente; sin embargo, no podía dejar de admitir que, a pesar de todo, muy en el fondo de su alma, abrigaba la esperanza de que sus temores fueran infundados y de que todo se solucionara para bien. La única certeza dentro de la confusión era la confianza que tenía en su esposo: Ranma nunca le había fallado, y no había motivos para pensar que fuera a hacerlo precisamente ahora.

Ranma...

Nabiki cerró los ojos, evocando aquel cálido abrazo al pie de la escalera. En aquel momento, las palabras que Ranma susurrara a su oído la habían llenado de esperanza, haciéndola cobrar conciencia de lo mucho que su relación había progresado con el tiempo y lo diferentes que eran las cosas entre ellos ahora. Ligeramente perturbada, había conseguido conservar el tipo ante las miradas extrañadas de su hermana, su suegra, Kodachi y el mismo Eijiro; sin embargo, instantes después había ocurrido lo de las flores, y ahora no sabía qué iba a pasar, además de que faltaba por tratar el asunto más importante de todos cuantos habían quedado pendientes.

Ranma...

¡Rayos! Conteniendo una maldición en la punta de la lengua, Nabiki pateó el suelo, sin pensar en lo extraordinario que resultaba ese gesto en ella ¡Se sentía ridícula! Se sentía una completa idiota pensando en el asunto de las flores y vagando por ese parque cuando tenía un millón de cuentas por revisar y una montaña de comida por preparar. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que su impulsiva acción había herido a su padre y, con toda seguridad, también a Ranma.

El pensamiento que la había estado atormentando desde la discusión con su padre volvió de nueva cuenta a su mente, perturbando su espíritu: ¿Acaso Soun tenía razón esta vez? ¿Sería cierto que había dejado de importarle la memoria de su pequeña hermana?

Ella no lo creía así; sin embargo, analizando fríamente lo ocurrido tenía que reconocer que no le había tomado más de un minuto despachar al hombre con las flores y convertir una fecha solemne en un día común y corriente. Era verdad que en ese momento no había pensado en las consecuencias de su repentina decisión, fundada más en el agotamiento y la confusión mental que experimentaba, que en el genuino deseo de lastimar a alguien; sin embargo, era una falta imputable sólo a ella no haber previsto el efecto que ello tendría en el estado anímico de su padre ¿En qué instante de locura había pensado que sería sencillo echar por la borda años de hábitos adquiridos para garantizar la armonía familiar? La respuesta a esa pregunta era simple: en el mismo momento en que había tomado conciencia del nuevo reto que la vida le presentaba.

¿Cambiarían las cosas o todo seguiría igual? ¿Recibiría apoyo o solamente recriminaciones iguales a las que había escuchado de labios de su padre? ¿Qué iba a opinar Kasumi? ¿Cuál sería el veredicto de Genma y Nodoka? Y, lo más importante ¿Cuál iba a ser la reacción de Ranma?

Demasiadas preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta; y, sin embargo, le interesaba, por sobre todas, la última. Después de todo lo ocurrido, de tantas experiencias acumuladas y de transitar por la montaña rusa de los dramas existenciales en varias ocasiones podía decir, con el corazón en la mano, que haría cuanto estuviera en su poder por conservar la extraordinaria armonía de su pequeña familia. Su hijo y su esposo eran las personas que más le importaban en la vida y gran parte de su angustia provenía del hecho de que, de alguna manera, sentía que les había fallado a ambos.

¿En qué momento se había olvidado de lo importante? ¿En qué hora la vida que se había esforzado en construir para Eijiro, con la plena colaboración de Ranma, había dejado de ser la única razón válida?

─¿Demasiadas hormonas rebeldes? ─la voz de Kodachi, con un tinte divertido, resonó a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y revelándole que ella había observado su rabieta. No la había visto venir, aunque daba igual, porque no le interesaba huir. Repentinamente, se le ocurrió que tal vez Kodachi poseyera alguna luz respecto a su dilema; después de todo, ambas compartían el mismo dolor y su casi cuñada parecía conocerla incluso más que ella misma; tal y como su comentario lo revelaba.

─Demasiado de todo ─respondió, sin poder evitar que una ligera sonrisa asomara a sus labios. Aunque un torbellino azotaba sus entrañas, no podía dejar de notar el lado gracioso de todo el asunto. Para su consternación, las lágrimas que había rehusado derramar en tres largos meses, nublaron ahora su visión; sin embargo, fiel a sí misma, mantuvo la sonrisa, rogando por no perder el estilo en medio del parque.

Lo último que necesitaba era derrumbarse en público y frente a Kodachi. Aunque a decir verdad, no había nadie por allí. El parquecillo estaba solitario y sería hasta caer la noche cuando algunos enamorados aventureros subirían hasta allí para pasar un rato de romance alejados del bullicio del vecindario.

─¿Y ahora? ─preguntó Kodachi, alarmada, aproximándose a ella para estudiar sus lágrimas─. ¡No me digas que ese testarudo de Saotome...!

─¡No! No tiene nada qué ver con Ranma. Él no tiene la culpa de esto ─dijo ella, rápidamente, para evitar que Kodachi hiciera conjeturas injustas.

─¡Ah! Ya veo ─declaró la ex-gimnasta, observándola con curiosidad; luego, para su consternación, agregó, con un ligero toque de cinismo─: ¿Es mi imaginación, o sonaste extremadamente ansiosa por defender a tu loco esposo?

Nabiki hundió un poco los hombros, sintiendo un poco familiar rubor instalarse en sus mejillas. Sin embargo, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

─¡Te odio! ─exclamó con sentimiento, y no pudo evitar sentirse demasiado infantil. Un poco más y le hubiera sacado la lengua a la directora del colegio más prestigiado de Nerima.

Por toda respuesta, Kodachi se echó a reír de buena gana y la abrazó, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

─¡Y yo te quiero, Nab! Así que ¿me vas a decir qué ocurre o tendré que ir a preguntar al dojo? Tú decides.

Nabiki la observó, poniendo en su mirada todo el resentimiento posible, que no era mucho, antes de reír también. La aparición de Kodachi resultaba una bendición, porque había conjurado su melancolía.

─¡No pasa nada boba! ─exclamó, contenta─. Es sólo que muy tarde me doy cuenta de que me he comportado como una gran idiota.

─¿Lo dices por lo de las flores? ─preguntó Kodachi, y entonces ella recordó que la directora había atestiguado el inicio de la discusión con su padre. Tras los primeros gritos, Kodachi había escapado de la cocina, y hasta de la casa, llevándose a Eijiro.

Nabiki asintió, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

Silencio. Un largo y cómodo silencio, el habitual, se instaló entre ellas y, mientras el brazo de Kodachi continuaba rodeando sus hombros y ambas avanzaban por la acera intermedia del parquecillo, Nabiki recordó otros tiempos, a su juicio mucho más difíciles que el presente: los tiempos de las recriminaciones familiares tras la boda. En aquellos duros días Kodachi había sido la única, entre todos, que había admitido la derrota con elegancia y una sonrisa genuina: la heredera Kuno había calificado la solución encontrada por Ranma como audaz, insolente y endiabladamente correcta.

─¡Buena la hiciste esta vez, Nab! ─declaró Kodachi, con cierta socarronería─; pero no puedo decir que hayas estado equivocada. Los Tendo insisten en retrasar la cicatrización de una herida que ya debería haber sanado. Ni siquiera yo estoy tan loca como para realizar una cena de aniversario en honor a la muerte de mi padre o mi hermano; y bueno ─Kodachi se detuvo a mitad de la frase, meditando en lo que iba a decir─, tampoco es para decir que alguien acudiría a una cena en honor del director Kuno, aunque les pagara por ello.

─¡Eres horrible! ─la acusó Nabiki, horrorizada, conteniendo a duras penas el impulso de echarse a reír. Ranma solía comentar, con singular aprecio, que el humor negro de Kodachi era la alternativa perfecta a las cintas y las pócimas y un hermoso residuo de su personalidad de gimnasta loca. Con la muerte de sus dos únicos familiares directos, a Kodachi también le había llegado la hora de ajustar su personalidad para crecer ante la adversidad.

─Soy realista ─replicó Kodachi, esbozando una mueca de resignación─. Y mucho me temo, Saotome-san, que tú no estás siéndolo ─dijo ahora, dedicándole una penetrante mirada poblada de significado.

¿Realista?

La palabra capturó la atención de Nabiki. Intuía que Kuno-chan intentaba decirle algo, pero no atinaba a comprender qué.

Sin hablar, continuaron avanzando hasta que sus pasos las llevaron ante una banca de hierro forjado y madera rústica, situada al amparo de un árbol de formas excepcionalmente caprichosas. Aunque ya caía la tarde el calor del sol todavía se dejaba sentir y Nabiki, que llevaba puesta una blusa de cuello alto, se sentía ligeramente acalorada después de subir los casi doscientos escalones que conducían hasta ese parque, un territorio de nadie, situado en lo alto de una meseta rocosa, que había quedado como residuo de los trabajos de urbanización en ese sector al ir siendo paulatinamente eliminados los desniveles del terreno.

De pronto, al poner atención a la banca, Nabiki pudo reconocer la marca en el hierro: un feo remache de soldadura que revelaba lo poco habilidoso que había sido el artesano al repararla y un juego de kanjis mal trazados sobre la superficie de madera.

Saotome...

─Siempre pensé que Saotome era un necio ─comentó Kodachi─; pero, cuando llegó hasta aquí con esa cosa ─dijo, observando la banca con expresión de desagrado─, y aquella cubeta de mezcla y este remedo de árbol ornamental ─señaló con un desdeñoso gesto de cabeza hacia el árbol─, creí que, además de necio, había perdido el último tornillo bueno que conservaba en el cerebro. Lo que sí no me esperé es que el municipio opinaría que era una idea excelente.

─De hecho, ese fue el principio de lo que ahora es este parque ─replicó Nabiki, con una sonrisa, recordando el incidente─. El administrador de Distrito no tuvo ningún reparo en ceder un espacio que era una desgracia, en tanto Ranma se mantuviera ocupado y preservara la tranquilidad del vecindario. Siendo sincera, creo que todos preferían verlo por aquí, empeñado en rehabilitar el sitio, en vez de enfrascado en algún duelo idiota. En realidad ninguno de nosotros tenía idea de cuánto le importaba Ranma al resto de los vecinos, hasta que los funerales de Akane se convirtieron en un evento que puso a prueba nuestras capacidades de organización; después, cuando intentábamos volver a la normalidad, siempre hubo alguien preocupado por pasarse a preguntar cómo se encontraba él. Lamentablemente, no podíamos contestar que bien, porque ocupaba el tiempo encerrado en el dojo a piedra y lodo, entrenando como poseso o contemplando fijamente el altar.

─Este fue el principio ¿verdad? ─preguntó Kodachi y, ante la mirada interrogante de Nabiki, dijo─: así fue como comenzó todo. Esta fue la primera señal de vida que dio el capitán Saotome desde las tragedias.

─Sí así es ─aclaró Nabiki, perdida en los recuerdos─. Y la solidaridad de los vecinos no se hizo esperar: no bien Ranma comenzó a trabajar aquí, casualmente aparecían cada mañana al pie del sendero de acceso arbolitos listos para sembrar, costales con tierra fértil, chatarra, residuos de diversos materiales de construcción, pintura y todo lo necesario para que él se mantuviera ocupado desde la mañana hasta el atardecer.

─Sólo Saotome podía tener el carácter para convertir un largo proceso de recuperación emocional en una lección de civilidad ─comentó Kodachi, ligeramente divertida, observando maravillada a su alrededor. El parquecillo era pequeño, no tan estético, pero aún así valía la pena subir hasta ahí. A la fecha, los árboles habían alcanzado una altura aceptable y también contaba con un área de juegos infantiles bastante originales (fiel testimonio material de la experiencia personal de Ranma con el desarrollo de Eijiro), unos cuantos pasillos empedrados con residuos de construcción y cinco jardínes temáticos bastante desordenados─. Tu marido es un caso único.

─Con frecuencia pienso que las cosas no habrían llegado al punto que llegaron de no haber ocurrido el accidente de Ryoga. Fue demasiado corto el tiempo de diferencia entre la muerte de Akane y la de Hibiki, y Ranma no estaba preparado para manejarlo. Digo, no es como si alguien lo estuviera alguna vez; sin embargo, todo ocurrió en el peor momento para él y de la peor manera posible. Alguna vez tu hermano comentó que no era la tristeza, sino la furia, lo que estaba destruyendo a Ranma y lo más probable es que así fuera.

─Tachi tenía razón ─estuvo de acuerdo Kodachi─. Y esta ocupación ayudó mucho a regresar a Ranma a la realidad; sin embargo, la rabia continuó ahí, creciendo, incubándose; y bueno, cuando Ryoga murió, quedó claro que a Ranma todavía le faltaba tragar una buena dosis de amargura. Yo llegué a temer mucho por mi hermano tras el accidente de Ryoga: hubo momentos en que creí que Ranma buscaría en Tachi una figura sustituta de su Némesis y era obvio que Tachi no poseía el nivel de entrenamiento de Hibiki; sin embargo, a pesar de las atolondradas provocaciones de mi hermano, Ranma jamás llegó a lastimarlo seriamente. Lo respetaba mucho, ahora lo sé.

─Tras la muerte de Ryoga, Ranma dejó de lado cualquier combate de nivel, especialmente aquellos que implicaba el uso de ki, porque temía lastimar seriamente al adversario. La muerte de Ryoga en ninguna manera fue su culpa; sin embargo, se sintió en parte responsable porque Ryoga probablemente habría conseguido evitar el accidente de no haberse encontrado tan débil luego de haber pasado los dos días previos luchando contra él y de haber utilizado hasta su última reserva de energía en aquel fabuloso Rugido de León que mandó a Ranma al hospital.

─Sí, así es ─estuvo de acuerdo Kodachi─. Y nadie puede negar que ningún hipotético adversario poseía el nivel y el talento de Ranma; así que, probablemente, rehusarse a aceptar retos fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar; aunque eso no sirvió para que recuperara su estabilidad emocional, sino que, muy por el contrario, contribuyó a que la rabia, la tristeza, la impotencia o lo que fuera que estuviera encerrado en él, aumentara. Por un momento temí que lo perderíamos.

─Hubo momentos en que yo también lo creí, Da-chan ─estuvo de acuerdo Nabiki─. Fueron días muy duros. Luego, comprendí que Ranma resentía, más que la ausencia de Ryoga, la ausencia de argumentos acusatorios contra él y su responsabilidad directa en la muerte de Akane-chan. Ryoga solía aparecer por aquí convertido en su atormentador personal; combatían hasta que caían exhaustos y, luego, Hibiki se marchaba tan furtivamente como solía llegar, hasta que sus viajes desorientados lo traían otra vez de regreso.

─¡Ese cerdo horrible! ─exclamó Kodachi, con ligera repulsión─. Estuve a punto de poner algo verdaderamente tóxico en su comida, sólo por el placer de verlo retorcerse.

─No te habría valido, Da-chan ─replicó Nabiki con una sonrisa─. Ryoga solía comer todo lo que preparaba Akane, así que su estómago debió de ser el más resistente que un ser humano haya tenido alguna vez.

─Tu hermana era todo un caso ─replico Kodachi, con repentino buen humor─. ¡Mira que obligarlos a base de lágrimas y sonrisas a engullir esos horribles platillos... que en realidad eran obra tuya!

─Ranma jamás descubrió que la razón de que cada intento de Akane culminara en fracaso era mi infalible técnica de "ayudar y distraer a la hermana pequeña mientras cocina" ─dijo Nabiki, torciendo los labios en una mueca divertidamente cínica; confirmado con sus palabras las sospechas de Kodachi─. La mayoría de los esfuerzos de Akane obtenían resultados mediocres y poco agradables a la vista, pero jamás tóxicos; sin embargo, cuando ella se obsesionó en ser una perfecta cocinera decidí divertirme un poco a sus costillas. Bastaba con aparecerme por la cocina y hacerle algunas observaciones comprometedoras para distraerla en tanto me ocupaba de sustituir los ingredientes. No puedo negar que aprendí mucho sobre reacciones químicas; incluso experimenté con algunas sustancias nuevas y vendí esa información a muy buen precio a los laboratorios interesados.

─¡Por el Buda de mi jardín! ─consiguió decir Kodachi, entre risas─ ¡Siempre dije que tu vena maquiavélica iba a ser una gran aportación a la familia Kuno! ¡Pero esto es demasiado!

─Bueno, la verdad es que me divertí horrores con esos tres ─admitió Nabiki, sin sombra de arrepentimiento─. Ryoga fue caso perdido desde el principio; sin embargo, Ranma, a pesar de sus reservas, no tardó en unirse al club de los catadores oficiales, tan sólo por evitarle a mi hermana la decepción. Le bastaba mirarlo con sus ojos inocentes para que el muy tonto cayera redondito, presa de la culpa y ablandado por una tonelada de astucia femenina. Siempre ha sido ingenuo de más.

─Eso no es malo ─observó Kodachi, tomando una respiración profunda en un intento por recuperar la compostura─. Después de todo, habiendo demasiados miserables por el mundo queriéndose pasar de listos, resulta refrescante hacerse de un hombre simple como él. Encontraste un tesoro en tu ático, Nab: con un estómago entrenado en resistir sustancias tóxicas, además.

Nabiki se echó a reír.

─¡Ay Da-chan! ¡Sólo tú puedes ponerlo así!

─Bueno, mejor decir tesoro que una buena pieza de carne ─replicó Kodachi, con buen humor─; aunque en el caso del Prometido, creo que, aparte de carne, podemos incluir en la cuenta un esqueleto envidiable, musculatura fuera de serie, y una considerable extensión de...

─¡Da-chan!

─Una considerable extensión de caballerosidad ─concluyó Kodachi, con un brillo travieso en la mirada─. Y mira que pensé que esa era la única cualidad que jamás iba a poder aplicar al Prometido Plus. Y bueno, también creí que Ranma-sama nunca iba a permitirse avanzar. Es bueno ver que estaba equivocada y que tuvo el coraje suficiente para emprender la aventura de convertirse en esposo y padre y que, entre todas, tú hayas sido la elegida, Nab; ni yo lo habría planeado mejor. Y, en cuanto a mi querido hermano... creo que sólo pudo descansar en paz en cuanto supo que Saotome se haría cargo de ti. Si había alguien a quien Tachi respetara esa persona era Ranma, a pesar de sus diferencias y de las tonterías que siempre los hacían permanecer en bandos opuestos.

─Es cierto ─estuvo de acuerdo Nabiki─. Aunque yo pienso que no se trataba tanto de que fueran propiamente antagónicos, sino que les resultaba difícil encontrar puntos en común y bajar la guardia ante el otro. Tachi detestaba que Ranma lo superase en sus habilidades de combate y también aborrecía que el sólo verlo le recordase el asunto de la pelirroja; por otro lado, Ranma se cohibía ante Tachi porque encontraba un poco difícil competir con él fuera de la duela ─dijo Nabiki, reflexiva─. Él nunca ha sido notable con el uso de las palabras, al menos no como lo era tu hermano; y tampoco es bueno con las cuentas.

─Si Ranma-sama fuera bueno con las cuentas, Nab-chan, estarías en serios problemas justo ahora ─apuntó Kodachi, con una asertividad que rayaba en la insolencia.

─Lo sabes ¿verdad? ─preguntó Nabiki, más por confirmar que por negar, tras emitir un hondo suspiro de resignación.

─Pensé que estaba equivocada ─dijo Kodachi, con la mirada brillante por la emoción─; pero no tienes una maldita idea de cuánto me alegra no estarlo. Comencé a considerar la posibilidad después de ver lo mal que lo has pasado estas últimas tres semanas: tantos malestares juntos no son normales, sobre todo en ti. Tienes la suerte de tener un padre y una hermana demasiado despistados; pero Nodoka ha comentado, nada más verte, lo...

─Lo mal que he dormido y el peso que he perdido; en suma: lo horrible que luzco ─la interrumpió Nabiki, con un dejo de fastidio─. Imagino que esta vez la he llevado peor porque he tenido demasiadas ocupaciones y una alta dosis de estrés que manejar.

─¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

─Mañana ─Nabiki no vaciló al decirlo, y Kodachi parpadeó, en una mezcla de horrorizada fascinación y sorprendida incredulidad, revelando con su reacción lo inesperada que le resultaba esa respuesta.

─No me veas así, Da-chan ─se exasperó Nabiki, entornando los ojos con impaciencia─. Ranma puede ser despistado, pero no es ningún idiota. Pasado el ajetreo de la cena no tardará ni un par de minutos en descubrirlo. Tendré suerte si consigo decírselo antes de que él lo adivine. Temí que lo descubriera cuando me abrazó esta mañana.

─Si me lo preguntas ─dijo Kodachi, contemplando a Nabiki con una suerte de alegría solemne apenas contenida─; o aunque no me lo preguntes, opino que, ya sea que se lo digas o lo descubra él sólo, y sin importar los cacareos del gallinero de ancianos que sin duda te taladrarán los oídos por un buen tiempo, la noticia es de lo mejor que he escuchado en toda mi vida y estoy dispuesta a apostar que será un excelente regalo de aniversario.

─¡Claro! ─se quejó Nabiki─. Como si esto fuera a...

─¡Hey, hey! ¡Calma Saotome-san! ─la interrumpió Kodachi─. No gastes saliva en palabras inútiles que luego tengas que retirar. Ven siéntate aquí, conmigo ─la invitó, ocupando la banca cerca de la cual habían estado hablando─. ¿No escuchaste lo que he dicho antes? Eso sobre la realidad y tu querido y despistado esposo.

─¡No es mi...! ─antes de que Nabiki pudiera terminar la frase, la mano de Kodachi tapó su boca.

─Sí lo es ─afirmó Kodachi, sin misericordia─. ¡Maldición Nab! ¡Estás grande para juegos de colegiales idiotas! Además de que tú nunca perteneciste a ese grupo. Por una maldita vez admíte que tu corazón late por el hombre más imposiblemente necio y despistado que haya habitado en este vecindario alguna vez.

─Yo... ─Nabiki se quedó sin palabras, el desconcierto evidente en su expresión y un brillo de impotencia en su mirada.

─No hay nada de malo en ello ¿sabes? ─dijo Kodachi, pareciéndole tremendamente idéntica a Eijiro en esos momentos─. Estar enamorada del esposo de una no es ningún delito. Además, el asunto mejora de aquí hasta la estratósfera si ese despistado esposo también te ama ¿no?

─¡Estás equivocada! ─exclamó Nabiki, moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad─. Ranma no...

─¡Más vale que no lo digas! ─de nueva cuenta Kodachi alcanzó a tapar su boca con una mano, para impedirle hablar─. Has estado tan preocupada y confundida que no has considerado las cosas en su justa dimensión, Nab-chan ¡Piensa! Ranma no habría... bueno... tú sabes... eso ─por una vez Kodachi parecía incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas; sin embargo, perseveró─: lo que estoy tratando de decir es que, conociéndolos como los conozco, sé que ninguno de los dos habría consentido en explorar ese camino de no considerarlo correcto desde cualquier punto de vista y eso incluye, por supuesto, el amor.

─¡Es tan complicado Da-chan! ─se quejó Nabiki, hundiendo los hombros e inclinándose para descansar el rostro entre sus manos─. A estas alturas, ya no sé si fue lo correcto; es decir...

─Lo correcto siempre será correcto Nab-chan ─dijo Kodachi, filosóficamente, interrumpiéndola─. Y correcto entre lo que más es superar el pasado, especialmente si ese pasado sólo representa dolor. Quiero decir... ─explicó, al notar la mirada interrogante de Nabiki─. No soy ciega y mucho menos estúpida y, por supuesto, no creo que nada en estos últimos diez años haya sido sencillo para tí y Chan-chan ─Nabiki sonrió al escuchar el mote utilizado por Kodachi para referirse a Ranma, la ex-gimnasta lo había comenzado a llamar así a propósito del uniforme militar, después de verlo regresar a Nerima durante su primera licencia tras enlistarse en el ejército─. Y tampoco estoy diciendo que vaya a ser fácil alguna vez ─continuó, sin darle tiempo a replicar─. Ambos comenzaron esto perdidos y casi al borde de la muerte; agobiados, angustiados, completamente decepcionados de la vida y con apenas un destello de esperanza encendido en algún oscuro rincón de sus almas. Fui testigo de honor de lo mucho que lucharon y todo lo que sacrificaron por proteger a Eijiro de nuestra necedad y egoísmo; pero sólo he comprendido lo más importante hasta esta mañana, cuando ví a Chan-chan abrazarte de esa forma.

─¿Q-qué, qué quieres decir, Da-chan? ─preguntó Nabiki, abriendo mucho los ojos, al escuchar el especial tono con que Kodachi pronunció las últimas frases.

─Es... ─Kodachi permaneció pensando por un momento─. Es un poco complicado de explicar Nab-chan, porque todavía no tengo todo muy claro; pero, siendo sincera, en todo lo que llevo de vida no he visto a dos personas más unidas que ustedes. Es decir, de pronto, cuando vi a Ranma llegar y abrazarte en la escalera, me di cuenta de que todos hemos enfocado las cosas desde un punto de vista equivocado. Y cuando digo todos, es todos: incluidos ustedes.

─No comprendo, Da-chan ─replicó Nabiki, genuinamente interesada en lo que Kodachi estaba diciendo.

─En el tiempo que transcurrió desde ese abrazo hasta la discusión, pude pensar un poco, y después, cuando regresé a la mansión con Eijiro, continué pensando y mira que es algo que no se me sabe dar bien y me provoca migraña─comentó, medio en broma─; pero de pronto, comprendí que lo de ustedes ha dejado de ser lo que fue en sus orígenes; o quizás, y siendo demasiado arriesgada, sería mejor decir que sólo hasta ahora es evidente que, desde el principio, fue algo distinto.

─¿Distinto? ─Nabiki no pudo evitar la pregunta. Se sentía incapaz de seguir el hilo desenrollado por Kodachi. En ocasiones como esa quedaba de manifiesto que la heredera Kuno también poseía esa horrorosa habilidad con las palabras que tanto había distinguido a Tatewaki.

─Distinto ─repitió Kodachi, sin perder el aire pensativo─. Algo por completo diferente a lo que nosotros y ustedes mismos hemos dado por creer. Quiero decir: había más soluciones por ahí, pero Chan-chan y tú se lanzaron a la menos improbable de todas con la confianza de que saldrían adelante, pasara lo que pasara. A pesar de que las tinieblas provocadas por tanta tragedia todavía cubrían el cielo, eran una pareja entonces tal y como lo son ahora: cada uno había aprendido a confiar en el otro sin reservas, en una forma que, dudo sinceramente, hayan confiado alguna vez en alguien más; incluidos Tachi y Akane.

─Pero... ─Nabiki calló, reticente a protestar por una observación tan aguda, clásica de Kodachi, y todavía sin comprender hacia dónde se dirigía.

─Toma en cuenta que no estoy negando que tú amases a mi hermano y Ranma sintiese algo muy fuerte por Akane ─aclaró Kodachi, dando un énfasis particular a sus palabras─; sin embargo, entre ustedes siempre existió un nexo especial; sobre todo después de la muerte de tu hermana, que fue la primera de las tragedias. No se me olvida que solías acompañar a Ranma a todas partes y que había mañanas en que ambos parecían haber ido y venido al infierno. Y luego, el día del funeral de Tachi, lo recuerdo perfectamente, Chan-chan llegó a la mansión, tal y como hoy, vestido con ese horroroso uniforme y buscándote desesperadamente entre una multitud de desconocidos. Tú saliste a encontrarlo. Habías permanecido inmóvil y ausente desde la noticia; pero en cuanto supiste que él venía reaccionaste y abandonaste el salón principal como si te persiguiera una jauría de perros salvajes. Se encontraron justo a medio jardín, se miraron por una eternidad y tú te lanzaste a sus brazos, como nunca esperé verte hacerlo y él se quedó ahí, a tu lado, abrazándote y dándote fuerza con su presencia y, me atrevo a asegurar que, desde ese momento, no se ha apartado de ti.

─Lo dices como...

─Lo digo como lo vi ocurrir ─declaró Kodachi con firmeza, todavía reflexionando─. Nunca lo he dicho antes, Nab; porque no me has dejado hacerlo; pero mi estupidez respecto al pleito por la custodia no tuvo límites. Nunca quise hacerte daño; pero no sabía cómo ayudarte y no encontré algo mejor para despertarte de ese letargo odioso, más cercano a la muerte que a la vida, en que te había dejado la desaparición de Tachi. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día. Sé que, de no haber sido por Ranma, habrías mantenido a Eijiro a mil kilómetros de mí.

─¡Quién hubiera creído que Ranma tenía razón! Él siempre sostuvo que ese había sido tu motivo principal ─dijo Nabiki, con tranquilidad y cierta tristeza─. No sé cómo, pero con eso ganaste su confianza por la eternidad y, debido a que él confiaba plenamente en tí, yo no podía negarte la oportunidad de demostrar que él no se equivocaba.

─Todavía no sé porqué Chan-chan estuvo de mi parte ─comentó Kodachi, con ligera melancolía─. Yo no merecía nada de ustedes, mucho menos de él y, sin embargo...

─Sin embargo ─interrumpió Nabiki─, lo único que vale la pena aquí es que mi hijo no pudo tener mejor tía que tú: Eijirio es Kuno, Tendo y Saotome a partes iguales y nunca le negaría lo que por derecho le corresponde. Y no hay nada qué perdonar, Da-chan. Fueron días difíciles para todos: tu padre perdió un hijo, tú perdiste un hermano, yo perdí al hombre con el que iba a compartir mi vida y Eijiro perdió a su padre biológico. Y sé que no me contradecirás si digo que, de no ser por Ranma, tal vez más cosas estarían perdidas ahora.

─Has dicho la pura verdad, Nab ─dijo Kodachi, mirándola a los ojos y sin intentar ocultar la emoción que la embargaba─. Pero me gustaría que consideraras algo más, que se nos ha estado pasando por alto todo este tiempo.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó Nabiki, ligeramente intrigada.

─Que si yo, entre todas las personas, pude tener un motivo correcto entre tanta tontería ¿No crees que es hora de preguntarse cuál fue el principal motivo de Chan-chan Saotome para convertirte en su esposa contra viento y marea?

**NOTAS:  
>¡Saludos!<strong>  
><strong>Dije que no volvería por aquí en un rato; pero el muso se está portando bien y salió un poquito más de esta historia. De hecho, salió tanto de esta interesante conversación, que tuve que dividirla en dos capítulos. Espero que les guste y ya saben: no duden en reportar incoherencias, que a pesar de las revisiones en ocasiones la continuidad me juega rudo.<br>Agradezco mucho los reviews; prometo responderlos cuando traiga el siguiente capítulo, que por ahora no tengo tanto tiempo.  
>Cuídense mucho y ¡gracias por leer!<strong>


End file.
